Energetic Explosion Ganbaruger
is a 1992 anime television series created by Tomy and Sunrise. It is the second installment in the Eldran Series. Synopsis When Kotarō and his father, Tōbē Kirigakure, accidentally rip apart a seal that kept the Demon King of the Great Demon World, Gokuaku, under wraps, Eldran appears once again to protect the Earth by entrusting the robot named Ganbaruger to Kotaro and his friends Rikiya and Yōsuke, who then become the Ganba Team. He then forces Gokuaku back down into the abyss and repairs the seal. However, Gokuaku sent out one of his servants, the dark wizard Yaminorius III, from beyond the restored seal, to work to break the seal and turn the Earth into another part of the Great Demon World. To this end, he uses Demon World Beasts to cause chaos, which Ganbaruger protects the Earth from. Kotarō's father, while battling Yaminorius III, is turned into a dog via a powerful magic curse. The three members of the Ganba Team also fall under this curse, but are not turned into dogs straight away; rather the curse will activate when their identities are revealed, and as such they must live as secret heroes until the Great Demon World is finally defeated. Episodes # Robots Discovered! # A Big discovery of superpowers! # Our secret will be discovered # Duel! Violin Battle # The Cake Ran Away!? # Fly, Fly, to a Home Visit! # The City's turned into a Sandbox! # Ganbaruger in a Pinch # Miracle Baseball with Superpowers # Octopus-Squid Brothers Appear! # Yōsuke's a Bzzt Human! # Aozora City is Starting to Walk!? # The Password is Ribbit-Ribbit! # Demon World Whale Flies through the Sky # Come out! Revolger # Rikiya vs. Ganbaruger # Fear! The Trap of the Demon World # Shocking Demon World Courage Test # Run! Reversal Ramen # That banana's decisive battle # Gokuaku Revives! # Birth! Gekiryuger # Close Call Great Combination # Clash! Comic Panic # Surprise! Invisible Man # The Demon World Beast is a Cook! # He's Here! Shinobi Ganba # A Big Uproar! Miracle Sports DAy # Magnetic Attract-King! # Universe-sized Great Rampage # Time Slip in Aozora City # Floating Balloon Bus # Kasumi vs. Ganbaruger # Demon World Outrageous School Play # Go For It! One's own delivery! # Bunch of Kotaro's! # Dead Heat with Kotatsu! # Yaminorius of Justice!? # Santa is the City's Great Thief! # Hero has Rice Cake Phobia!? # The Loved One is a Magician # Astonishing enemy! Great Magic # Absolutely Perfect Date Operation # The Great Secret of the Great Demon World # Grand Revival of the Three Great Demon Kings! # We're an Energetic Explosion! # The Ultimate Final Great Showdown! Characters Ganba Team *Kotarō Kirigakure *Yōsuke Kazamatsuri *Rikiya Ryūzaki Mecha Ganbaruger is initially given to the Ganba Team by Eldran to protect the human world from being conquered by Gokuaku and Yaminorius of the Great Demon World. Revolger and Gekiryuger are introduced later in the series to match the enemy's growing power. *Great Ganbaruger **Ganbaruger ***Go Tiger ***Mach Eagle ***King Elephant **Revolger **Gekiryuger